


Early Gift

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Insecurity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shyness, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: You decide to surprise Reiju with something you two hadn't tried earlier. And Christmas is a perfect opportunity to test a sexy outfit. If only your insecurities wouldn't get in a way... At least your girlfriend knows how to treat you right.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Reiju/Original Female Character(s), Vinsmoke Reiju/Reader, Vinsmoker Reiju/You
Kudos: 8





	Early Gift

Reiju massaged stiffened neck. It was late, much later than she usually liked to stay up. She lost track of time wrapping gifts and leaving them under the Christmas tree. She juried the result critically: the pile was huge but not ostentatious; presents prepared for you were on the top and wrapped in a different paper, with your name calligraphed along cute doodles and hearts. Reiju hoped you would get to them long before her brothers would appear for the meeting. Some of the gifts were rather personal and not suitable to be seen by anyone but you two. She smiled at the thought of your flustered face once you would unpack some of them. You were so cute in your shyness! Reiju could never have enough of it.

Right before she turned the light off, she felt your presence lingering by the door. **  
**

“You may come in,” she chuckled softly, spotting your silhouette in the shadows of the corridor. “It’s your home too, you don’t need to lurk like that.”

“I wasn’t sure if you ended,” you lied. From where you stood you could clearly see the pile of gifts was ready. 

“Just come here, you sweet dumbass.” She reached out. “Don’t be so shy, I won’t bite you.”

The view that was presented to her almost pushed air out of her lungs. She could never suspect you would wear something like that even once in your life. You were rather insecure and shy, easy to get spooked, easy to withdraw from her embrace with the slightest whim. And yet, you were standing in front of her in such a revealing outfit she alone would feel exposed in. Brief, red babydoll was barely covering your hips. It was cupping and exposing your breasts - you were crossing your arms in a funny way, trying to cover your hard nipples and show them to her at the same time. The lewd lingerie was contrasting to thick long socks in Christmas colors; the innocence of this sight somehow added eroticism to the view overall and Reiju couldn’t help but lick her lips.

“Oh my,” she cooed. “I feel honoured. What kind of opportunity is it?”

“Don’t stare so much,” you yelped as her eyes wandered along your curves. “It’s embarrassing, you know?”

“Isn’t it cruel to deny me views once you came to me like that?” She came closer and peeled your hands out of the way. You squirmed helplessly, so exposed in front of her hungry gaze.

“Reiju, please…”

You tried to withdraw, but her grasp could be strong, if she wanted to.

“Don’t be scared.” She gently held your chin and made you look at her. “I know your body already. And right now it looks even more sexy than usual, you know?”

“It was supposed to be a gift,” you stuttered, still not able to endure her eyes. “B-but it’s not good enough, I’ll better go and change and-”

“Oh, you dumbass.” She pecked your lips, the kiss was shorter than a blink but still left you breathless. “You look so stunning I barely hold myself from throwing you on the first surface and fucking you sensless.”

If your face could explode, you would resemble a ticking bomb at that moment. Reiju cupped you into her arms, one hand sneaking between your thighs, under the hem of the babydoll.

“No panties?” She chuckled into your ear. “Such a naughty girl…” **  
**

Reiju pushed you towards the sofa; as you fell helpless between the cushions you could still feel the warmth of her body lingering among them. She placed your hips on the verge of the seat and peeled your legs open. You mewled in embarrassment, your hands immediately shot up to cover your face and eyes.

“Shhh,” she cooed, rubbing her cheek against your inner thigh. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.”

She peppered your skin with open mouthed kisses; the trail of love and saliva traced up, towards your burning desire.

“If it’s too much, just tell me to stop,” she promised, putting your legs on her shoulders. 

Her lips were hot and patient - and so gentle you could swear a zephyr was skimming your womanhood. She hummed, tracing your labia with the tip of tongue, the taste of your pleasure warming her up. As she was holding you firmly in place, she slowly buried herself in you, her tongue doing wonders between your folds. You shivered; she rubbed nose against your clit as she slid inside. 

“Reiju…” Was it a moan? Was it a sigh? You tangled one hand into her locks and guided her towards the place you liked.

“Oh, is my cute little lamb becoming brave?” She eagerly kissed it. “You taste as sweet as you are.”

“Don’t tease me, please…”

“I don’t.” Reiju once again worshipped your thigh. “You’re cute.” A kiss. “And wonderful.” A kiss. “And beautiful.” A kiss. “ And so sexy I can’t hold myself any longer.”

She rolled up the babydoll and caressed your belly; the trail of her kisses lined up to finally rest on your bosom. She took one of your nipples in mouth, a skilled and curious tongue rolled around the hard nub as she kneaded the other breast. Two of her fingers slid into you in the rhythm her lips imposed; she easily found your weak spot and caressed it, her eyes focused on your face all the time, devouring every whim of pleasure, every little expression you made as she was pushing you towards the release. 

“You’re so pretty like that,” she whispered against your lips and -with one twist of fingers- she made you come. Your moan drowned in the kiss; she sipped on your pleasure as if she tasted the most delicious Christmas drink.

“Reiju…” You breathed out, the power of your high drawing all the strength from you. She brushed hair away from your face and kissed your forehead, you could feel her lips curving into a loving smile.

“That was an amazing gift. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
